


Love has no boundaries

by katychan666



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Super Natural Elements, Yaoi, ereri, fairy!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an Eren x Fairy!Levi fanfic. Eren is one day in the woods and meets the most beautiful creature that his eyes has seen; Levi, who is actually a forest fairy. Eren falls in love with the other one at first sight wants to make Levi his and his only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eren was currently walking in the woods. It was his day off, so he decided to spend it in the nature, because it's been quite a while since he had last been out in a nature like that. He took a deep breath in and he then smiled, happiness filling his heart. Somehow he finally felt free and at peace. Working in an office always gave him a feeling of being trapped, so the feeling of being free was more than welcome to Eren at that point.

The young man let out a happy sigh and he then closed his eyes, the sound of bird's chirping filling his ears. He then slowly opened his eyes again and started walking again. He was alone in the woods and he liked that. After such a long time, he felt like he could finally relax. He walked for a little bit more, until he noticed a perfect spot to sit down. He hurried to it, sat down and started looking around. Maybe if he would keep really still, he could see some animals up close. He chuckled, feeling like a kid again. Eren loved animals, so just the thought of seeing a deer or a bunny up close made him happy.

As he continued sitting down and waiting for an animal to come by, he didn't notice that something or rather someone was watching him from afar. A small creature slowly made its way closer to the human, slowly growing more and more curious, because it just couldn't figure out what was the man doing there. The creature was actually a forest fairy, who had never in its life saw a human being, so when it first noticed Eren wandering around the place, it was captivated and was slowly following Eren along his way. When the fairy saw how the other one stopped walking and sat down, it tilted his head to the side and its eyes widened. Did the man noticed him?! With that on its mind, the small creature decided to go even closer to the human. The fairy knew that he shouldn't do this, because all the others were always warning him that humans were cruel and dangerous. But how could someone as beautiful as that stranger, who was sitting down, cruel and evil?

“I guess I won't be able to see any of those cute animals today,” said Eren after a while and let out a disappointed sigh. “I guess I should leave then,” he continued on the conversation with himself. Eren guessed that he should probably go, because there was no point in just sitting down there, doing nothing. When he was about to stand up and leave, he suddenly got a feeling that someone was watching him. In panic, he started looking around, but he couldn't see anything. So he was just making things up? He was about to believe that, but he then suddenly heard something and he could swear that he saw something, or more like someone that hid behind the close tree. Eren frowned and because curiosity got the best of him, he decided to go check things out.

When the fairy heard how the man said that he was going to leave, he panicked. Even though the man was just a stranger to him, he didn't want him to leave. Because of this, he quickly flapped his wings and flew towards the man, but completely froze when the other one looked around. Before Eren could see him, the small creature hid behind the closest tree and could only hope that the human didn't see him. However, that wasn't the case and when he heard foot steps coming closer and closer to him, the fairy completely froze. He knew that he should fly away, but he just couldn't move. His heart sunk at the pit of his stomach when the man suddenly appeared in front of him and his body finally moved. He flapped with his wings in attempt to get away, but the other one was faster than him and he quickly grabbed him with his hand, not letting him go. The small creature's eyes widened and he wanted to cry. The human was going to kill him, he knew it. He covered his face with his hands, his whole body trembling in the man's hand.

When Eren stepped behind that tree, he first couldn't believe his eyes what he saw. Behind the tree, there was hiding a small creature, which couldn't be more than 5 inches tall. Eren noticed that it appeared to be floating, but when he took a closer look, he could see that it actually had a pair of beautiful white wings, which were shimmering in the sun light. He could see that he startled the poor thing, because it was squeezing against the tree and even though Eren couldn't believe his eyes, what he just saw he still felt bad for the thing. When it looked at him, Eren couldn't help but to stare at it, because the creature was beyond beautiful. The creature's skin was pale and it had coal black hair, while a pair of beautiful gray eyes kept on staring him in fear. After taking a closer look, Eren noticed that the creature was male and he frowned, not really getting the whole picture. So what was that thing? A fairy? No, it couldn't be. Fairies weren't really... right?!

As Eren kept on thinking, the other one almost escaped him, but luckily Eren was quicker and he managed to catch him with his hand. There was no way that Eren was going to let something as beautiful as this get away so easily. Because the fairy was struggling, Eren squeezed his hand a bit harder, making the other one wince in pain. Eren pressed his lips together, feeling bad. He could tell that the other one was terrified of him and the last thing that Eren wanted to do was to hurt him.

“I'm sorry,” said Eren quickly when he noticed that he squeezed his fist too hard and the other one stopped moving in an instant. Eren looked down and his heart almost broke when he saw that the beautiful thing was in the verge of tears. “I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to-”

“Don't kill me,” pleaded the small creature and Eren instantly fell in love with his silky voice. Even though the other one spoke quietly, it was still enough to make Eren's heart beat faster. What the hell was going on with him?! “I'm really sorry I didn't mean to spy on you. I-I... just don't hurt me,” he said, terrified for his life.

“Kill you? Why the hell would I do that?”

“Huh?” asked the fairy and looked up at the man, who was still carrying him.

Eren chuckled and his blush grew as the other one kept looking him with those big, curious eyes. “Like I said, why would I want to kill you?” asked Eren gently placed the other one onto the nearest rock and then knelt next to him. “I would be stupid for even wanting to hurt something as beautiful as you,” said Eren and then smiled when he saw that Levi's eyes grew.

“Because you are human. Others said that humans want to hurt us,” explained the small creature and shifted his weight from one leg to the other one. He then looked back and a pain went through his entire body when he tried to move his wings. He tried to flap his wings again, but then let out a small moan of pain at the process, finding it completely impossible to fly. How was he supposed to return back home?!

“Does it hurt a lot? I am really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you,” said Eren, feeling horrible. “And who are the others?”

“Other fairies.”

“Fairies?” asked Eren, completely dumbfounded. “So they do exist!”

“Yeah,” he said slowly and tried to move his wings again, but failed once again. Damn, that man really did squeeze him too hard. Instead of flying, he slowly extended his wings, painfully slowly and let out a small gasp from pain, looking at his left wing, which was killing him. “Ouch,” he said and sat down, feeling sorry for himself. There was no way that he could fly on his own.

“I'm really sorry,” said Eren, trying to touch the little one. However, when his finger came closer to the other one, the fairy squeezed itself against the rock, closed his eyes and hugged his body, trying to protect himself. He still didn't trust the other one, even though he said that he didn't want to hurt him on purpose. “Look,” said Eren and sighed. “I am really not trying to hurt you. You can trust me, even though the others say that we, humans, are evil. I am not, I promise that I will not hurt you,” said Eren and extended his finger, slowly placing it on top of the fairy's head and gently stroked his hair, this time being careful not to hurt him.

The smaller one flinched when he felt how Eren touched him, but then opened his eyes at the realisation that he just stroked his hair. “W-what? B-but you h-hurt my wing,” said the fairy. “Earlier when I tried to escape you.”

“I did it because I wasn't careful enough,” said Eren. “Plus I didn't want you to leave when I saw you. Do you believe me?”

The small creature gazed into the green eyes and blinked a few times, feeling how his face grew hotter and redder. Even though he didn't want to trust the other one, he just couldn't say no to those eyes. There was no way that he was lying to him. “O-okay,” he said and sighed. “I'll try to trust you.”

“Good,” said Eren and smiled. “Now... what's your name?” he asked softly. “My name is Eren,” he then quickly added, making the other one almost chuckle.

“My name is Levi,” said the fairy softly.

“Levi,” said Eren. God, even his name was beautiful. Everything about him was so beautiful and Eren was almost convinced that that was a dream. “Your name is beautiful,” suddenly blurted Eren out and then started laughing when he saw that Levi blushed into crimson red colour.

“My name is not... beautiful,” said Levi slowly and looked down, his face burning with embarrassment.

Eren smiled when he saw that his compliment embarrassed Levi and he just had to chuckle again. Not even that Levi was extremely beautiful, but Eren just saw that he was also very adorable as well. “I really am sorry about your wing,” said Eren when he saw that Levi was extending and studying his painful wing again.

“It's okay,” said Levi slowly and a tiny smile appeared on his lips when he saw that the other one felt really bad about it. The other fairies really had a wrong impression about humans, because Eren was far from being evil and cruel. Levi came closer to Eren, who straightened himself up a little bit, staring down at Levi, who was still standing on a rock.

Eren gently placed his finger against his wing and Levi flinched at first, but he then relaxed when he felt how Eren started drawing small, soothing circles against it, trying to ease the pain. Levi flushed even more and he looked down. “Will you be okay?” asked Eren gently.

“I will once the pain goes away,” said Levi and shrugged. “But I can't fly,” he said. “So there's no way that I can return back home.”

“Oh no,” said Eren and looked down, thinking. “What if you stay with me until your wing gets better?” then asked Eren after a while and smiled when he saw the confused look on Levi's face. “It's my fault anyways that you got hurt, so this is the last thing I can do for you.”

Levi looked at Eren and gulped, thinking about his chances. He knew that if he would stay alone in the woods without his ability of flying, he wouldn't be able to survive a lot of times. Judging by how much his wing hurt, he knew that he wouldn't be okay for quite some time. He then pushed his lips together, realising that going with Eren was his best chance for him. “Y-you would do that for me?” asked Levi.

“Of course,” said Eren. “I'm living alone, so being in my apartment is boring anyways,” he said. “I would be more than happy to have you there.”

“Alright.”

Eren's smile widened and his heart skipped a beat, before it started beating faster. He was so happy that Levi agreed to come with him and he then slowly extended his hand in front of Levi. When he saw that Levi's eyes were watching him in confusion, he smiled. “Come on, don't be shy,” said Eren. “I will carry you, I promise to be gentle this time.”

Levi slowly nodded and his eyes then went to Eren's hand, which was resting on the rock next to him. He then took a deep breath in and then slowly stepped onto Eren's hand. The other one chuckled and then slowly lifted his hand, bringing it up to his face and with a finger of his other hand, he gently ruffled Levi's black hair. He then allowed himself to bring his finger even lower and gently touched Levi's cheek with it. Eren's fingertip was larger than the size of Levi's cheek and Levi smiled when he saw how Eren ran his fingertip over his cheek a few times, making him blush again at the process.

“You'll see... you'll get better in no time,” said Eren.

“I sure hope so,” said Levi. He then got onto his knees and looked up at Eren's eyes. “Thank you so much for doing this,” said Levi softly. “I owe you a lot.”

“Nonsense,” said Eren and brought both of his hands together so that Levi had more space to sit down. “Now, let's go home,” said Eren, before heading off to his home.  
**

When the two of them reached Eren's apartment, the man carried Levi into his kitchen and gently placed him onto the table. Levi sat down and started looking around, suddenly feeling even tinier because everything around him seemed so huge to the small creature. Because he wasn't used to feeling small, the situation wasn't really comfortable for Levi and he started walking around the circles on the table, wondering where the hell did Eren go. Because the man was nowhere to be seen, Levi sat down, hugged his knees and brought them up to his chin and sighed, feeling scared again. Without Eren around, he was completely lost.

But much to his luck, Eren soon came and hurried to the table when he saw how miserable Levi looked. He gently picked him up ad then carried him into the living room. He sat down onto the couch and placed Levi onto his lap, so that the other one was sitting on his leg, looking up at him.

“Now show me your wing,” said Eren softly and the other one gently extended his painful wing to Eren. The man's eyes lit up when the beautiful wing was extended in front of his eyes and he then placed his finger against it, stroking it gently as he did before, because Levi seemed to like it back in the forest. “What can I do to make the pain go away?”

“N-nothing,” muttered Levi, finding the way Eren was stroking his wing to be quite embarrassing. On the other hand, he liked it because it did make the pain to go away slightly. “But this helps a bit,” added Levi and his face flushed when he saw how Eren gave him one of his warmest smiles.

“Okay,” said Eren and continued on stroking the smaller one's wing. A shy smile appeared on Levi's face as he kept on looking up at Eren's face. However the way that Eren's finger was stroking his wing was becoming to make him feel more and more relaxed. Not only that, but he could feel how his eyes were slowly beginning to grow heavy as well and he leaned down, placing his head on Eren's hip. The other one chuckled when he saw that Levi was slowly falling asleep and did nothing to stop him, because he knew that the other one must've felt exhausted. Plus watching him fall asleep was a bonus to Eren. Levi gently gripped Eren's shirt and exhaled, finally allowing himself to close his eyes and before he knew it, he was already soundly asleep. When Eren noticed that Levi was asleep, he smiled and gently picked him up, carrying him into his bedroom and he placed him into a small ''bed'', which he made for Levi earlier. It was just a shoe box, stuffed with some of his clothes, but he made sure that it would be comfortable enough for Levi. He then covered the other one and continued to gaze down onto him for a few more minutes, before he became sleepy as well. He got into his own bed and he turned off the lights.

“Good night, Levi,” said Eren, closed his eyes and drifted into the land of dreams as well.

**

When morning came, Levi was the first one to wake up. He lazily opened his eyes and then rubbed them, yawning widely. At first he didn't really know where he was. All that he knew was that a comfortable heat was hugging his body and he was feeling really comfortable. A small smile appeared on Levi's lips and the then sat up, memories from previous day slowly filling him. When he realised that he was with Eren, he was immediately up and he frowned, because he remembered falling asleep on the man's lap. Levi's cheeks burned with heat and he quickly shook his head and his eyes widened when he saw where he was. He saw that Eren must've prepared a bed for him and the fairy's heart started beating faster. Nobody has ever done something like that for him.

Levi then slowly climbed out of the bed and stretched his body. He attempted to stretch out his wings as well, but he was soon welcomed by a too familiar pain and he let out a small sigh of disappointment. On the other hand, it wasn't so bad. He always wanted to meet another human being and be friends with them, so he knew that that was his chance for that. Knowing how much the others cared for him back at home, he knew that he wouldn't be missed if he wouldn't return back home right away.

Levi's eyes then skimmed the huge room and he quite quickly located Eren's bed. He slowly climbed down the desk, on which his bed was placed on and walked towards the bed. Looking around, Levi soon found a way to climb onto the bed. He grabbed the bed sheets, which were almost touching the floor and before he knew it, he was already standing on Eren's pillow, with the other one's sleeping face next to him. He smiled and then sat down, allowing himself to watch Eren's face.

Only then Levi noticed how good looking the other one was. Yes, he saw his face before... but seeing him so close was a completely another experience. Levi placed his tiny hand against Eren's cheek and stroked it, just the same way as Eren stroked his just a day before. When he touched him, Eren's eyebrows raised up and he muttered something before turning to his side. Startled, Levi quickly hid under the bed covers and watched Eren, only to realise that the other one was still asleep. Levi carefully made his way out and then laid next to Eren's face, admiring his handsomeness. Levi felt how his heart fastened and he gripped his own shirt. No other fairy has made him feel that way before and he scooted a bit closer to Eren, placing his small hand on Eren's nose and chuckled when Eren frowned.

The comfort of Eren's pillow was making Levi feel sleepy again and he let his eyes fall closed. After a few minutes or so, Eren slowly opened his eyes and was immediately awake when he saw that Levi was laying next to him. He quickly got up into sitting position and he frowned... didn't he place him onto that bed, which he made for him?! He then guesses that the other one must've made his way to him when he was asleep. That realisation made Eren smile and he laid back down, looking over at the small creature, which was still asleep.

“You really are too beautiful Levi,” whispered Eren and placed his finger against Levi's cheek. His finger went lower and he placed on top of Levi's small chest, feeling his fast heartbeat. Eren's eyes then widened when Levi extended his arms out and hugged his finger, nuzzling his face into it. The man pressed his lips together and chuckled at Levi's cuteness. Even though he had just met the other one and Levi wasn't even a human, he already knew that he was in love with him. No matter how weird it was, it had to be love at a first sight and Eren promised to himself to make Levi fall for him as well.

Eren then continued to admire Levi's beauty for a few more moments, before he decided to wake him up. “Wake up, Levi,” said Eren and took his finger from Levi's hug. That woke Levi up and the other one got up into sitting position. Levi rubbed his eyes and then looked around.

“I guess I must've fallen back asleep,” said Levi and Eren chuckled.

“Good morning,” said Eren happily.

“'Morning,” said Levi back.

The two of them got up and got ready for the day, which was filled with loads of fun.


	2. Chapter 32

A month later

A month later, Levi was still living with Eren and he had to admit it to himself that he had more fun than ever when the other one was around with him. When he was still living in the forest, he would always spent most of the time alone, since his family didn't really want him around and it was all because he would always talk about that humans were good people and not cruel like the others said. Because of this, most of his family called him a traitor to his own kind, but Levi didn't really for them. He did get lonely at times, but now that loneliness was filled with Eren.

Levi chuckled and looked around the apartment, in which he was currently alone because Eren had gone to work. He didn't like it when the other one needed to go to his work. The first two weeks, Eren was constantly at home and the two of them would have a lot of fun, just chatting. He had learned a lot of things about Eren. For example, the other one had told him that he had a step sister called Mikasa. Even though he didn't meet her yet, by the way Eren was describing her, Levi had a feeling that she was a good person, just like Eren was.

As the time went on, the two of them got really close. At nights, they even shared the bed, because Levi didn't like sleeping on his own anymore. Eren was at first worried that he might do something to him in his sleep, but Levi wasn't really worried about that because he trusted Eren with all his heart and he knew that the man wouldn't even hurt him on purpose. And he was correct, because after that, Eren never hurt him again. The other thing, which Levi learned about Eren, was the fact that the other one was quite a messy type of person. Since Levi was a little bit of a clean freak, he always made sure that Eren cleaned up after himself and even though he could tell that Eren was annoyed with him sometimes, he still did it.

Levi smiled and he noticed how his heart started beating faster as he continued to thing about Eren. He noticed that a lot lately and he frowned, gripping his own shirt in attempt to stop his rapid heart, but it only fastened as a picture of smiling Eren appeared in front of his face. Levi got onto his legs, spread out his wings and flew towards the bedroom, sitting down onto the bed and he then hid himself under the bed covers. He then sighed and hid his face into his palms. What the hell was that feeling? It was new to him, he had never felt something like that for any other fairy. Eren was the first one to make him feel that way.

Levi then started thinking about it. He would always get really flustered as he would think about Eren. Levi frowned... he heard other fairies talking about that kind of feeling. Levi blushed when he remembered that the feeling was called ''liking someone'' or ''being in love''. He straightened himself up and crossed his arms. Was he in love with Eren?! Wait, was it even possible to be in love with someone that isn't even the same species as you? Levi did remember that someone once said that love knows no boundaries. Levi shook his head, deciding to stop thinking about it because he was growing more and more anxious.

The fairy then slowly flew towards the kitchen and then stopped at the window, looking outside. Eren still wasn't home and Levi let out a disappointed sigh. He then went into the living room and stopped at couch. He then sat down, looking at his wings. It was a while since his wings stopped hurting him and he was able to fly about a week ago, but Eren didn't know about this and Levi intended to keep that a secret from the other one, just a bit longer. Levi was afraid that Eren might send him back to the woods. No, he was 100% sure that Eren would do that, because that was the only reason that was keeping him here. That made Levi's heart sink with sadness and he pressed his lips together.

Eren wouldn't do that... would he? He was always so kind to him and he knew that he would never do something which he wouldn't like. So telling him the truth wouldn't be so bad. But on the other hand, he had been lying to Eren and he was afraid that the other one would get angry with him and that was something that Levi just couldn't bear. It would hurt too much. Levi sighed again, because he didn't know what to do. He knew that Eren probably wouldn't throw him out, but telling him that lied to him would probably have different kind of consequences. Levi shook his head, no there was no way that he was going to do that.

Levi then flew again towards the window and looked down in disappointment. He really did feel lonely waiting home alone for Eren. The other one would always come home really late and in the end, Eren had to take care of him as well. Levi felt bad that he had to watch Eren coming home really tired. He wanted to do something for the other one, like to cook for him something, but he couldn't. It was impossible because he was so tiny and little by little Levi started to wish that he could become bigger. Levi knew that there were a lot of legends how fairies became tall as humans, but he also knew that they were just mere stories.

At the same time, Eren was still at work, trying to finish as quickly as he could. He just couldn't wait to get home, because there Levi was waiting him there. Eren usually disliked returning to his empty apartment, but ever since Levi was living with him, he just couldn't wait to return to him. He knew that Levi was feeling lonely at home, but there was nothing that he could do about it. He could only try to finish his work earlier and that was what he always did.

When Eren finished his work for that day, he collected all of his things and headed for his home, his heart beating fast with anticipation. He smiled as he continued to think about Levi and he just had to chuckle. He didn't care how ridiculous it sounded, but he really did fall for Levi. Not only that Levi was beautiful on the outside, but Eren noticed how beautiful Levi was on the inside. He wished that he could make Levi stay with him forever. And even though he knew that it sounded horrible, he wished that Levi's wing would stay damaged, because that meant that Levi would stay with him.

Eren sighed and shook his head. No, that was a horrible thing to wish for. Not only that he loved Levi, but it was like he was obsessed with him. He loved everything about it. His looks, his voice, his personality... his head was completely filled with Levi and even if he tried to get rid of Levi from his thoughts, he just couldn't. Somehow he needed to make Levi stay with him forever and he was ready to do almost everything.

Eren sighed and before he knew it, he was already standing in front of his apartment and a small smile came upon his face. He was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't even notice that he was home. When he realised that, he didn't waste any time, since the need to see Levi was so big. He quickly unlocked the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

“Levi,” said Eren cheerfully and took his jacket off. “I'm home.”

Levi was still in the living room when he heard a clicking sound coming from the entrance door and he was immediately up. Eren was home.

I want to see him. I need to see him. Eren!

With that on his mind, Levi got onto his legs, spread his wings and flew towards the door. He was so excited that Eren was finally home, that he completely forgot about his wings and his heart fluttered with joy when he saw Eren standing in front of him. He quickly flew towards him and gave him a big smile. “Eren, you are finally back,” said Levi happily. “You're a lot earlier than usual.”

“Oh here you are,” said Eren and extended his hand out. Levi flew towards it and then landed on Eren's hand, gazing up the man's green eyes. “Yeah, I tried to leave as soon as I could. I know that you must be pretty bored on your own here,” said Eren, at first not noticing that Levi just flew his way to him. But the realisation of that soon hit him and Eren's eyes widened. “Levi!” he said happily. “Your wing.... it's better.”

“Huh?” asked Levi, but then soon understood. “O-oh yeah,” he said and extended his wing out, looking at it. “It got better yeah.”

“That's amazing,” said Eren, carrying Levi into the kitchen and he then placed him onto the table. He then sat down and smiled, happily looking at the other one. “I'm so happy that you're not in pain anymore,” said Eren and placed his finger on top of Levi's hair, stroking it gently.

“I guess so,” said Levi and then looked down, not knowing how to feel. He was happy that Eren didn't worry about him anymore, but on the other hand, he had a feeling that Eren would say that it was time for him to go back home.

“Why do you look so sad?” asked Eren. “Isn't this a good thing?”

“It is, but-” said Levi and made a short pause. “Now that I am better, will I have to go home? I mean... I don't want to a trouble for you so-”

“Well, do you want to leave and go home?”

“No... not really,” said Levi and sighed, sitting down. He then looked at Eren, who was still curiously looking at him. Levi then shrugged, knowing that he had to tell Eren that he's been fine for some time now. He didn't like lying, so he needed to come clean. “T-that's why I didn't tell you earlier.”

Eren leaned forward, supporting his head on his elbow. “Didn't tell me what, Levi?” asked Ere and noticed how Levi's face darkened with worry. The man didn't like the troubled expression on Levi's face, so he gently placed a finger under Levi's chin and then carefully lifted his head up. “Come on, you can tell me what's wrong. We're friends now, aren't we?”

Levi's face grew redder when Eren did that and he swallowed thickly. “F-friends?” he repeated Eren's words.

Eren nodded, wanting to be much more than just a friend to Levi. “Of course,” said Eren and smiled. “So don't worry, you can tell me everything.”

Levi's heart tightened at that and he nodded to himself. “The truth is that my wing healed last week or so,” said Levi and looked down, thinking that Eren was angry with him. “I-I didn't tell you earlier, because I thought that you would want me to leave so I... lied to you,” he said and then looked up. “A-are you angry with me?”

Eren just had to chuckle at Levi's cuteness. He wasn't angry with him, of course not. In fact, he was happy to see that Levi went that far, because that only showed how much he cared for him. “Oh Levi, of course I am not angry,” said Eren and smiled, bringing his face closer to Levi. The other one lifted got onto his legs and smiled, happy to see that Eren wasn't angry. “You are welcomed to stay here for as long as you want,” said Eren.

“R-really?” asked Levi.

“Of course,” said Eren. “Just... what about your family? Won't they be worried?”

“Worried?” scoffed Levi and shook his head. “My whole family pretty much despises me,” said Levi. “To them I am nothing but a traitor because I always wanted to be friends with humans. So I don't really want to go back home, because when I last left it, I had a huge fight with my father.”

“I'm so sorry to hear this,” said Eren.

“I-it's okay. I have you now,” said Levi. “I don't need my stupid family anymore.”

Eren's eyes widened and his heart started beating faster. He didn't expect Levi to say something like that and he was a little taken back by his words, but he then soon recovered and smirked. “You know Levi, right now I wish that you could be the same size as me,” said Eren.

“W-why?” asked Levi, worried. Didn't Eren like him anymore?

“Because all I want to do now is to hug you,” he said and chuckled when he saw how red Levi's face was.

Levi felt how his heart skipped a beat and a heat wave flashed over his entire body. Yes, he definitely was in love with Eren. He then bit his lower lip, thinking. God, he wanted to be able to properly hug Eren too. But he knew that he couldn't, so he slowly flew towards Eren and the other one straightened himself up. Levi then gathered all the courage that he had and came even closer to the man, extending his arms out and he then wrapped them around Eren's neck. It wasn't really a hug, but that was the best that Levi could do and Eren's heart started beating faster. Eren lifted his hand higher and placed it gently against Levi's back. Eren's heart felt so full with love and other emotions that his chest almost exploded.

“Levi,” said Eren and smiled. God, he was so helplessly in love with Levi.

“E-Eren?” stuttered out Levi.

“What is it?” asked Eren pulled his hand away, Levi flying towards the table again.

“H-how do you know when you're in love with someone?” asked Levi, wanting to hide when he asked that. He knew that that must've heard stupid, but because he had never experienced love before, he needed to make sure.

“What do you mean, Levi?” asked Eren, surprised when Levi asked that.

“I... I've never been in love with someone and I-” started Levi and looked at the other one, who gave him a smile.

“Well, let's see,” said Eren, making a short pause. “When you're around the person that you like, your heart starts pounding and sometimes you can't look them properly into the eyes. Also, your whole body becomes really hot and you can't think straight,” he said. “But when you aren't with them, you constantly think about them and you can't help but to feel restless without them around.”

Levi's eyes widened as he continued to listen to Eren and his body started to become more and more hot, because he felt everything that the other one had just told him. He pressed his lips tightly together and sighed, not knowing what to say. When Eren stopped talking, he looked down and noticed that Levi was looking away. But even though, he could see that the other one had a bright pink blush on his cheeks and an amusing smirk came upon his lips.

“Why are you asking, Levi? Are you in love with someone?” asked Eren and chuckled when Levi quickly shook his head in denial.

“N-no, I'm not... you see a friend of mine was asking me how it feels to be in love and I didn't really know what to say to him, so now I just-” started Levi, but when he realised that he was blabbering, he stopped talking and he took a deep breath in, attempting to slow down his racing heart.

“Oh really? A friend of yours?” asked Eren and chuckled, obviously not buying Levi's lies.

“Y-yeah,” said Levi, wondering if he should tell the other one how he felt. “Eren... do you have someone that you have feelings at this moment?” he then asked carefully, hoping that Eren would say no. Maybe then he could confess to him and maybe, just maybe the other one felt the same way as he did?

“Hmm,” said Eren, his eyes immediately on Levi. “There is someone that I like at his moment,” he then replied, thinking about Levi of course.

“Oh,”said Levi, soundly awfully disappointed. He couldn't confess to him now. What was he even thinking? Of course there was no way that Eren had the same feelings as him. “T-that's okay then I guess.”

“Is something wrong, Levi?” asked Eren.

“No.... I'm okay,” said Levi softly, hiding his disappointment. “Let's do something else, okay?”

“Sure,” said Eren, even though he had a feeling that Levi wanted to tell him something important. Because he didn't want to seem to be too pushy, he decided to let it go, determined to figure out eventually what Levi wanted to tell him. “Wanna watch TV?”

“Sure!”

**

A few days later, Eren and Levi were in the kitchen, quietly eating. Ever since the day Levi asked Eren what love was, Eren noticed that the other one had been acting really strange around him. He had a feeling that Levi started avoiding him and he just couldn't understand what he did wrong. He tried to remember if he did something that would offend Levi, but he couldn't think of anything. In the end, he gave up thinking and planned on asking him that day, because all the silence from Levi was leading him to nowhere.

Levi, on the other hand, tried his best to keep away from Eren. He didn't even know why, but he was angry with him. It wasn't like Eren did something, no. He was just annoyed that Eren already had someone that he liked and because of that, he didn't know how to act around him. Even though Eren had said that he didn't have a girlfriend, who knew... he probably had someone and they probably liked Eren back. Who wouldn't since Eren was so damn perfect. Levi let out a small gasp at that, sadness filling his heart at the realisation that Eren was probably never going to be his.

“Levi?” asked Eren slowly and came closer to Levi, who was sitting on the table and quietly eating his food. “What did I do wrong?” he asked. “I mean it's clear that you're avoiding me and I-”

“Nothing is wrong,” replied Levi quickly, not daring to look at Eren.

“But you are ignoring me during the day,” whined Eren. “And now you wouldn't eve look at me. Did you grow tired of me already? Do you want to go back, but you are afraid to tell me so?” asked Eren and sighed. Even though he didn't want the other one to leave, he knew that he wouldn't have much choices if Levi wanted to leave. He didn't want to see him sad and hurt.

“No!” said Levi, almost shouting in panic, because he didn't want Eren to understand him wrong. “I don't wanna leave and you didn't do anything wrong... I just-”

“Do you miss someone?” asked Eren, wondering if Levi had a special someone back at home. His heart burned with jealousy, but he still needed to know.

“Huh?” asked Levi confused.

“You know... a girlfriend,” said Eren. “You were asking me how it feels to be in love a few days ago.”

“O-oh that... forget that,” said Levi. “And I don't have a girlfriend.”

“Then why were you asking me all those questions?” asked Eren with confusion.

“Like I said, my friend-”

“Yeah, sure... your friend,” said Eren and sighed. He then leaned back in his chair and sighed. Levi would usually talk to him about things that were bothering him, but not now? Just why the hell no?! “I already know that you were lying to me, so just tell me the truth. If you won't tell me the truth, I will get very angry with you.”

Levi immediately looked at Eren and his heart sunk. No, he didn't want Eren to be angry with him. That was the last thing that he wanted to do, but there was no way that he could tell him the truth now. He was sure that the man would just laugh at him if he confessed his feelings to him. “A-angry with me?” stuttered out Levi and slowly walked across the table, stopping close to Eren. “Please don't be.”

Eren titled his head, not really realising that his words would have that big of an impact on Levi. He didn't really mean it, but he saw that Levi took his words to his heart, he just had to smile. That just cared how much Levi cared for him and Eren's heart started beating faster. He then leaned down and gently placed his lips on top of the small creature's head, kissing him carefully and gently. Levi's eyes grew huge when Eren did that and he had to restrain himself from running away in embarrassment.

“I won't be angry,” said Eren softly. “I just really don't like it when you lie to me.”

“I'm not really lying. I just-”

“Well, do you have someone that you like?”

“I... I think so,” said Levi painfully slowly and watched how Eren's face darkened. Eren pressed his lips together and his heart filled itself with jealousy. He was so jealous, because he wanted Levi to fall in love with him as well. He didn't like the thought of Levi being with some other else than him.

“What do you mean ''I think so''?” asked Eren.

“L-like I said before... I've never been in love with someone before,” slowly stated Levi and looked away.

“Okay,” said Eren and gave Levi a weak smile. “Then tell me how this person makes you feel when you're around them,” he then went on by saying, knowing that he was digging his own grave. He didn't want to hear all of that really, but he wanted to help Levi at the same time.

Levi took a few moments to think about it, not knowing if he should tell the other one or not. But in the end, he knew that it was for the best to tell Eren. “When I am around this person, I am always very flustered and they always make my heart beat faster when they touch me or just... look at me. Also I love the way they smile and that person is very kind to me. He helped me when I most needed him and I owe him a lot,” said Levi and then glanced at Eren, who was nodding and listening. Even though Eren was beyond jealous, he just had to smile at Levi's innocence. He was describing his feelings in the cutest way as it was possible.

“Looks like you really love that person,” said Eren slowly and looked away. Levi's heart started beating faster and he noticed that Eren looked somehow hurt and he swallowed thickly. Could it be that Eren thought that he liked someone else and that he was jealous? No... it couldn't be. But then why...? Levi knew that the only way to figure out was to tell Eren the truth and he did just that.

“It's you,” said Levi softly and Eren looked at him, his eyes wide opened. “T-the person that I'm in love with, is you Eren,” added Levi and closed his eyes, hoping that his assumptions were right. He knew that he would die if Eren started laughing at him.

When those three simple, yet important, words came out of Levi's mouth, Eren's eyes widened and he blinked a few times, wondering if he had heard it right. For a split second he was sure that his mind was just playing tricks on him. It wouldn't be the first time either. Eren’s eyes found Levi’s and he could see anticipation and fear in his eyes. He swallowed thickly, finding his throat to be really dry at that point. Clearing his throat, Eren looked down and then back up. He didn’t know what to think about Levi’s sudden confession and his body froze. He had enever expected Levi to feel the same way as he did.

Levi was staring at the other male, waiting for him to make any kind of reaction. But all that he got out of Eren was a shocked expression and silence. Levi could hear his own heart thumping hard in his chest and it felt like having a heart attack. The silence was killing him. Why wasn’t Eren saying anything? A sad smile came upon the fairy's face and he shrugged. Well, that did he expect anyways? Of course that there was no way that a human could fall in love with a fairy; it was against all the rules in the nature.

“W-what?” slowly asked Eren and cleared his throat. The reality that Levi must’ve had feelings for him was slowly sinking in and even though Eren couldn’t believe it at first, his heart swell with warmth and happiness. Because Levi wasn’t saying anything, Eren allowed himself to move a bit closer to him and he brought his hand up, gently touching Levi’s cheek with the back of his finger, stroking it gently. “You love me… y-you feel the same way as I do?”

Wait... what? Did Eren just confess to him as well?! Levi's eyes widened and he looked up at Eren, who was looking down to him, having a huge smile on his lips. When Levi heard Eren confess his feelings for him, he could have sworn that he was going to melt from the heat wave that washed over his body. “I do, I love you so much… It took me a while to realise it that I-” started speaking Levi, but when he realised that he was babbling, he made a short pause. “Y-you love me as well?”

“I do, I fell in love with you when I first saw you,” explained Eren and then picked up Levi gently, careful not to hurt him. He then brought him closer to his face and leaned in, gently brushing his lips against Levi's tiny cheek, making the smaller one blush in the process. “God, I am so in love with you... even though you are this tiny.”

Levi chuckled, spread out his wings and flew towards Eren's face. He then closed his eyes and started showering Eren's face with kisses, placing one final kiss against Eren's nose. The man started laughing and he then gently caught Levi with his hand, placing him back onto the table. Eren's heart fluttered with happiness when he saw a bright smile on Levi's face. He wished that Levi could somehow get bigger, because he wanted to finally properly hug him, to hold him in his arms... and to kiss him.

“Levi,” whispered Eren. “You really can't grow bigger, can you?”

Levi looked down in disappointment and he shook his head. He wanted to be the same size as Eren as well. He wanted to feel Eren's big arms around his body, giving him a protective hug. Then suddenly, he remembered about the old legends, which his grandparents used to tell him. But there was no way that they could be true... right?! But still, they could try.

“Wait, there maybe is a way,” said Levi slowly.

“Really?” asked Eren curiously.

“But there's no way that it would work. I mean, they are just old legends and-”

“Maybe it could work. How does it work?” asked Eren.

“There's this famous story among our people,” started Levi slowly. “My grand mom used to tell me about a story how a fairy fell in love with a man. Their love was supposed to be so pure and true that when they had their first kiss, the fairy got what she always wanted to; the ability to change her size,” he said. “S-so if a fairy and a human kiss and if their love is really strong... I could be able to do it. B-but it's just a fairytale.”

“Let's try it then,” said Eren. “We won't know if it works or not if we don't even try it.”

“Yeah, I guess you are right,” said Levi softly.

“Come here then,” said Eren and Levi moved a bit closer to him. He then picked up the other one into his hands and stood up, bringing him up to his face. Levi's cheeks burned with heat and he then spread out his wings, coming closer to Eren's face and he then tightly closed his eyes, waiting for the kiss to come. Eren just couldn't help himself from chuckling again and he then placed his finger against Levi's cheek, before tilting his head to the right and gently connecting his lips with Levi's. Eren then quickly pulled back, his eyes quickly on Levi. But much to his surprise, nothing happened. Levi was miserable, because he was dying to gain the ability to change size.

“Like I said before, it's just a fairytale,” murmured Levi and sighed.

Eren was about to say something in agreement, but then stopped when he saw that Levi became brighter. The man frowned, taking a closer look and his eyes then widened when he saw that Levi started shining brighter and brighter. “L-Levi... you are glowing,” said Eren.

“What?” asked Levi and then extended his arms in front of himself, noticing that as well. “W-what is going on?”

Eren was at first staring at Levi, but he then smiled when he noticed that Levi started to grow, just like that in front of his eyes. He made a step back and continued to watch. The whole room became brighter and before he knew it, Levi was standing in front of him, in human size. Eren's heart fluttered with happiness and he then chuckled when he saw that Levi was still pretty short. But he didn't mind it. In fact, it seemed to be a perfect height for the other one. To Eren, Levi looked even cuter and more beautiful now.

Levi was just standing there, his mind still trying to comprehend what the hell had just happened. Did it work after all? Levi took a few steps forward and he then extended his arms out, studying them carefully. Levi frowned and then turned around, to take a look of himself in the mirror. When he saw his reflection, his whole body froze and he just stood there, blinking. He walked towards the mirror, touching his reflection in it and he gasped when he realised that it was really true what his eyes saw. He then slowly spread out his wings and he whimpered when he saw how large they were. He then saw how Eren came closer to him and he quickly turned around.

“It... it worked,” said Levi quietly.

“Yeah,” said Eren and placed his whole palm against Levi's beautiful, shimmering wing. Levi's wing flinched at that, but he smiled when Eren started caressing it. “God, you are so beautiful, Levi,” said Eren and then stepped closer to Levi. He placed his hand against Levi's cheek and gently ran it down. He then placed his finger onto Levi's forehead, running them down his nose and he stopped them on Levi's thin lips. Levi gasped at that and parted his lips a bit, his eyes never leaving Eren's mesmerising ones. He felt how his heart was beating hard against his ribcage and his whole body started shivering when Eren continued to touch his face.

“E-Eren,” whispered Levi and closed his eyes when Eren ran his fingers over his eyelids.

“Finally, I am able to touch you properly,” managed to stutter out the young man and he then pressed his lips together. “God, I am so in love with you Levi.”

“M-me too,” said Levi and allowed himself to place his hand against Eren's chest. “Your heart is beating so fast.”

“So is yours, dummy,” said Eren with a chuckle when he touched Levi's chest.

Eren then stepped even closer to Levi and slowly placed his hand behind the shorter one's neck and then his hand travelled up. Eren buried his fingers into Levi's silky hair and he then chuckled when Levi leaned into the touch. Levi closed his eyes when the other's hand gently tugged onto his hair. Eren's smirk widened and he then finally closed the remaining distance between the two of them by gently placing his lips on top of Levi's.

Levi's eyebrows raised when their lips touched and he felt how a tingling sensation started spreading from his lips throughout his entire body. Since that was his first kiss, he didn't really know what to do with himself, so he just awkwardly placed his hands on top of Eren's shoulders and waited for Eren to continue. And the other one did just that, slowly capturing Levi's lower lip between his own, leaving Levi completely breathless. Eren felt how the other one started trembling in his arms and he smiled when Levi returned him a clumsy kiss.

“You're so adorable,” said Eren, kissing Levi's nose. “So beautiful,” another kiss to Levi's eyelids. “You're so perfect,” he added, kissing the other male's cheek and then gave him another kiss on the lips. “It's like you put me under a spell... I love you so much.”

“E-Eren,” breathed out Levi. Eren's words have left him completely at loss of words and he wrapped his arms around Eren's neck, pulling him closer and he applied a bit more of pressure to their kiss.

Eren continued on by slowly darting his tongue out and gently ran it over Levi's lower lip, making him shudder in the process. He then slowly opened his mouth, letting Eren explore and taste the warmth of his mouth and the other one did just that. Eren almost moaned when he slipped his tongue inside Levi's hot, wet mouth. Levi tasted so sweet and he just couldn't get it enough of it. His tongue wrapped around Levi's and the shorter male then moved his tongue as well, trying to mimic Eren's movements. His eyes widened when Eren gently sucked onto his tongue and then let out a loud moan when Eren gently bit into his lower lip.

“You taste so sweet, Levi,” said Eren after he broke their kiss and chuckled when he saw how red Levi's face was.

Levi didn't say anything. Instead, he just wrapped his arms around Eren's neck again and pulled them into a tight hug, burying his face into the crook of Eren's neck, letting his scent fill him completely. He already was addicted to Eren completely.

“I'm never letting you go now,” said Eren then and broke their hug.

“Good,” replied Levi and chuckled. “Because I am not planning to leave.”

Eren chuckled and then gave Levi another quick kiss before completely pulling away and went into the living room. Levi stayed there for a few moments and smiled as he watched Eren, happiness filling his heart. Before meeting Eren, he felt like he didn't belong anywhere. But now, he finally felt happiness and at peace. He couldn't care less about his family now and he had no attempts of returning back home.

He the smiled as he continued to think about Eren and he smiled. Love has no boundaries, he said to himself and almost laughed because it was that cheesy, but yet it was true. He continued to think about everything for a few more minutes, but was interrupted when Eren called his name. Levi immediately stopped thinking and went after the other one, finally excited to see what the future was going to bring for him. He didn't really care about it, because he knew that he was going to be happy as long as Eren was going to stay with him.

~~ End ~~


End file.
